Mon amour de vampire !
by Punky-Ray
Summary: Sa peau pâle, son regard glaçant... Ses yeux noir et ses lèvres de sang. Je veux être à lui, je veux être siens. Ses dent dans mon coup ses caresses et ses mots doux. Je veux tout de lui ! Yaoi Homophobe s'abstenir   changement de style d'écriture
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mon amour de Vampire !

**Genre :** Vampire fic , Yaoi [HxH] , Romance , UA & OOC.

**Rating :** M, Donc Kinkiyo, dehors...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je pense que ça veau mieux pour cet abruti de baka de teme de Sasuke ! Na ! ( et tant mieux pour les fesses d'Itachi... ) idem pour la marque Ibanez.

**Couple :** Surprise... Ou pas ?

**Note de l'auteur Déprimé... :**

Chère Lecteurs, chère Lectrices,

Je vous le dis, je vous le répète, grosse vague de PLAGIA... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voler ? À quoi ça sert ? Nous [ Les auteurs de Fanfiction. ] nous donnons beaucoup de mal à écrire nos Fic, et pour certain [Comme moi ] on se lève même en pleine nuit pour les écrire. [ entre 2 à 5h et demis du matin... ] Tout ça pour voir nos Fictions sur un autre site, sous l'écran de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas et qui reçoit critiques et félicitation à notre place... Déprimant. Si cette Fic est volé, je vous assure que j'arrête d'écrire.

Pour en revenir à cette Fic, c'est encore mon imagination qui vole au dessus des nuages. J'ai fermé les volé et allumé mon DVD. Et oui j'ai regardé des filme d'horreur bouahahahaha ! je me suis cramponné à mon pauvre petit Pikachu ( Ma peluche fétiche ! ) et bizarrement au fur et à mesure que les DVD s'empilait, j'avais l'impression que mon PC et mon clavier m'appelait ( Je vous le dis, je suis cinglé... ). Donc voilà. Rien de plus à dire (…)

**Résumé :**Sa peau pâle, son regard glaçant... Ses yeux noir et ses lèvres de sang. Je veux être à lui, je veux être siens. Ses dent dans mon coup ses caresses et ses mots doux... Je veux tout ! Oui, absolument tout...

**Chapitre 1 :** D'un Regard...

_Mon journal Le 12 Décembre 2010._

_Chère Journal. _

_Aujourd'hui, je quitte Konoha, et je part avec mon père m'installer à Tokyo. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai jamais vécu ailleurs qu'ici. J'espère ma vie changera une foie là bas. J'espère que mon père sera heureux de nouveau... _

_Demain je découvre mon nouvel établissement. Je dois avouer que je stresse un petit peu. Je ne suis pas très doué pour le contacte avec les autre, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « vrais » Amis. J'aimerai que cela change en partant d'ici... Pourtant quitter cette maison pleine de souvenir ne m'enchante pas... C'est normale après tout les seuls souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère sont ici..._

« Tu descends mon choux ? »

_Une chose est sûr malgré tout il y a des chose qui ne changeront jamais..._

Je ferme mon journal en soupirant et range mon stylo dans mon sac.

« J'arrive p'pa ! »

C'est à contre cœur je m'empare de mes derniers sac et ferme une dernière foie la porte de ma chambre, et dévale les escalier tout aussi tristement. Je caresse la rampe de l'escalier avec nostalgie.

« Tu viens mon choux ? »

Je hoche la tête et sort de la maison.

« Naruto, je sais que c'est dur mais on a pas vraiment le choix... c'est pas en restant ici à te renfermer sur toi que tu te fera de amis, ou que tu trouvera l'amour ! Allez hop ! En route »

Mon père a vraiment le chic pour remonter le morale ! Le camion démarra avant nous et nous sommes parti en direction de la capitale.

C'est avec soulagement qu'après 4 longues heures de routes, nous sommes arrivé à Tokyo. Tendit que mon père déchargeait le reste des cartons pour le salon, j'arrangeai ma chambre pour qu'elle me ressemble. Elle est plutôt spacieuse, un papier peint bleu pastel, recouvert par mes peintures. Mon bureau derrière mon lit et à coté de mon chevalet sous ma fenêtre, laissant le reste de l'espace pour mon violon et ma guitare. Il y avait un autre bureau sur lequel une petite télé et un petit empli étaient posé. J'aime la peinture... Tout comme j'aime la musique. Ça m'apaise. Ça me permet de m'évader. Quand mon père eu finit, il monta dans ma chambre.

« Dis moi Naru-chan, que dirais-tu d'inviter les voisins ? Se sera l'occasion de rencontrer le Iruka dont je t'ai parlé, et de te faire des amis ! »

« C... Comment ça ? »

« Il s'occupe d'orphelin, et ils ont ton âge. Ils fréquentent aussi le lycée ou tu ira. N'est-ce pas là une bonne occasion ? »

« Si tu insiste... »

C'est en soupirant que je sortis de ma nouvelle maison. Sentant le froid m'envahir je remis mon bonnet et mon écharpe. Arrivé devant la porte j'ai eu un petit moment d'hésitation... Mais j'ai fini par frappé.

Mais je crois que c'est là que mon histoire a vraiment commencé.

C'est là qu'**il **a ouvert la porte.

**Lui...**

Mon cœur c'est arrêté...

**La peau pâle...**

Ses yeux se sont posé sur moi, à la foi dur et doux.

**Des lèvre de sang...**

sa voix... Je veux l'entendre...

« C'est pour ? »

« Je... Euh... Voudrai parler... à... à Iruka Umino s'il vous plait... »

« Bouge pas... Iruka c'est pour toi ! »

**Une voix rauque et des yeux onyx... **

« Oui ? »

« Je... Suis Uzumaki Naruto, le fils de Namikaze Minato... »

« Oh ! C'est donc toi Naruto ! C'est sans doute ton père qui t'envoie je me trompe ? »

« O... Oui... »

« Entre ! »

Je m'exécute encore un peu dans brouillard. Se garçon. Il est si... Beau. Je suis encore sous le choc. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de ma surprise...

Le monstre.

Blanc.

Poilue.

Gigantesque.

… Gluant …

Un …

« Chien ? »

« OUAF ! »

« Ha ha ! Akamaru ! Au pied c'est pas bien ça ! Ha ha ha ! »

« Kiba ! Je croyait que tu jouais avec Akamaru dehors ? »

« Désolé Iruka tu sais bien qu'avec sa taille c'est dur de le retenir ! Dis moi plutôt à qui ais-je l'honneur ?»

« Uzumaki Naruto... »

« Le fils de mon collègue de travaille. Je vous en ai parlé non ? »

« Ah ! Oui ça me reviens ! »

« Mais dis moi Naruto si ton père t'envoie c'est qu'il veux quelque chose je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître. En effet, il voudrait que vous diniez chez nous ce soir...»

« Je le connais bien en effet ! Ha ha ! Et bien ! C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons. »

« C'est nous. »

« Allez petit père ! Je vais te présenter le reste du monde ! »

« Kiba ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« tu ne changeras jamais... »

Le dit Kiba me prend par le bras, et m'amène à l'étage. 4 chambre plus celle du fond, plus à l'écart que les autres. Plus sombre. Kiba m'entraine toujours par le bras, et frappe à une porte. « H... Hai ! » Il ouvre et me pousse à l'intérieure.

« Regarde Hinata ! On a un nouveau voisin ! »

« E... Enchanté... H... Hyûuga Hin...Hinata... »

« Enchanté... »

« T'as pas fini de faire du boucan, Kiba... T'es vraiment galère... »

Il se retourne. Mais c'est une pile électrique ce mec...

« Regarde Shika ! Regarde ! Un nouveau voisin ! »

« Je sais... Shikamaru Nara, enchanté de te connaître Naruto. »

« moi... De même... »

« Youpi Tobi content ! Tobi a un nouveau voisin ! »

« m... moi aussi ! »

« c'est fini tout ce bruit... »

**Cette voix rauque... Si Rauque...**

« Tss... »

« S... Sasuke-kun... »

« Sa... Su... ke ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le nouveau voisin ! »

« je... Suis... U...Uzumaki Naruto... »

« hn... »

« Tu pourrais te présenter mal poli ! »

« … Uchiha Sasuke … »

**Uchiha Sasuke... **

Il me fixe longuement, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je dois délirer sans doute, car on dirait presque qu'il me regarde avec avidité. Ses lèvres tremble légèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'autour de nous le temps s'est arrêté, qu'il n'y a que lui, moi et ce regard pesant. Cette atmosphère tendu. Puis Kiba entra dans cette bulle et la brisa, en me prenant par l'épaule et en m'emmenant en bas à l'écart avec Shikamaru et Akamaru. Il a perdu sa bonne humeur. Je me demande si j'ai pas fais une bêtise...

« Naruto, surtout n'essaie pas de te rapprocher de lui. »

« Je... Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois... Ton père ne t'en pas parlé, je me trompe ? »

« De ? »

« Tu sais que nous sommes tous orphelin. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme les autre, nous ne sommes pas tous Humain. En particulier... Sasuke. »

Je tilte.

**Ses lèvres rouge sang **

**Son visage pâle **

**Son regard glaçant...**

« C'est un... »

« La ferme, chien mouillé... »

« Uchiha ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, Iruka. »

« Je... Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. On se reverra tout à l'heure... »

« Ok... »

« Ça marche ! »

Je sort de la maison. « En particulier Sasuke... ». Je ne comprends pas. « C'est un... » Un quoi ? J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées qu'en traversant la route, je ne vis pas le camion arriver.

« NARUTO ATTENTION ! »

Je me retourne vers mon père et ferme les yeux en entendant le camion arriver, attendant un choc quelconque.

« Ne t'en fais pas... »

À l'entente de cette voix, j'ouvris les yeux, pour me retrouver dans les bras de Sasuke, qui se mit à fixer le camion d'une manière bien étrange. Ses yeux, pourtant d'un noire intense son devenu d'un rouge vif effrayant. Puis d'un coup, se fut comme si le camion était au ralenti. Il me poussa hors de la trajectoire du camion et lorsque le temps revint à une vitesse normale, il l'arrêta du même regard. Il revint vers moi à une vitesse affolante, et me rattrapa avant même que je n'ai le temps tomber à terre. Je me sent bien dans ses bras. Si bien...

_**Rapidité.**_

_**Pouvoirs étranges.**_

_**Tendresse.**_

_**Beauté...**_

Ça me rappelle cette histoire que mon père m'avait raconté. Un histoire... De vampire.

_**Ne me dites pas que...**_

« Tu es un... »

Je n'ai

« NARUTO ! Mon dieu, tu va bien ? Oh ! Bon sang... »

« T'en fais pas papa... je vais... bien ! »

« Vous allez bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé... Mon camion est... je... Désolé ! »

« Vous auriez pu le tuer ! Vous auriez tuer mon bébé ! Assassin ! Meurtrier ! »

« Ha Ha Ha ! Papa je suis encore vivant, d'ailleurs... Merci beaucoup... Sasuke... »

« Ce n'est rien... Fais attention en traversant la prochaine foi, je ne serai pas tout le temps dans les parages... »

« o... oui. »

Il m'aide à me relever, et mon père se jette sur moi, m'enlaçant à m'en briser les côtes. Une foi cette... « Embrassade » terminé, il s'inclina une bonne cinquantaine de foi devant Sasuke, qui s'inclina à son tour en disant que ce n'était rien. Kiba, Iruka et les autres arrivèrent en voyant l'état du camion – L'avant étant écraser après le choc – Au final, mon père, les invita à entrer ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Sauf que Sasuke n'entra pas toute suite, regardant dans le vide. Je m'approche timidement de lui de peur de se faire renvoyer balader. « Tu... Tu n'entre pas ? Tu... Va attraper froid... » il se retourna vers moi, puis me sourit. « J'aime le froid. »

**Surtout n'essaie pas de te rapprocher le lui.**

« Je... Je peux... Te poser une question ? »

« Oui, je suis un... Un vampire. »

Il se remit à regarder au loin. Comme si il avait honte. Il se retourne vers moi.

« Tu ne devrai pas essayer te rapprocher de moi en sachant ça... »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Tu sais de quoi nous nous nourrissons, non ? »

« De... Sang. »

« Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? »

« Parce que... je... sais que tu... ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Comment peut-tu en être aussi sur. »

« Je ne sais pas... Je... Je le sent. J'en suis sûr. »

« … Rentre, tu vas tomber malade. »

« Mais je... »

« Et bien ? Vous ne rentrez pas ? »

« On arrive, Monsieur Namikaze. »

« Appelles moi Minato, tu me vieillis ! Ha ha ! »

Il rentra avant moi, me laissant un peut perdu. Il est froid avec moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression – et j'aimerai qu'il n'en soit pas qu'une - qu'il m'aime bien. Enfin... J'espère... Je finis par rentrer, voyant que la neige commençait à tomber du ciel. Ils étaient tous réuni devant la cheminer. Sauf Sasuke qui était un peu à l'écart. Kiba et lui se lançait des regards dur de temps à autre. Je me rapproche de Sasuke, déterminé à devenir son ami, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Tu n'a pas l'air de t'entendre avec Kiba. »

« … »

« … »

« Disons... Que nous sommes totalement opposé. Si moi je suis vampire, lui c'est une Chimère. Il est croisé avec un Loup blanc. »

« Je vois... »

En entendant mon téléphone sonner je sort mes mains de mes poches.

« Tu joue... »

« Hein ? »

« D'un instrument. »

« Ah... O... Oui Du violon et de la guitare. »

« Je joue du piano. »

« J'en ai fais... Étant petit, mais à la mort de ma mère le piano a été vendu. »

« Tu as perdu ta mère ? »

« Oui... Elle... Elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans. On l'a... On l'a tué... Devant mes yeux... »

« J'ai vécu exactement la même chose. »

« uh ? »

« Le clan de Kiba et le mien ne s'entendaient pas vraiment... Jusqu'au jour ou je suis né, en plein dans leur territoire. Ils n'ont pas apprécié le fait que le pacte est été rompu, et on exécuté un par un les membre de mon clan. Sauf moi et mon frère, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de 3 ans. »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me raconter tout ça. Ça a dut être dur... »

« Oui, sauf que je suis à moitié Chimère. C'est pour ça que je ne m'entends pas avec Kiba. »

« Les chimères. J'ai entendu dire qu'un vampire croisé à une chimère devait avoir un Rosaire humain... Mais je lis trop de livre de science fiction... »

« Non, c'est la vérité. »

« Je vois... »

« Pourquoi est-tu si sombre d'un coup ? »

« Pour rien ! Ha ha ! »

« … »

« C'est Prêt ! À Tableeee !»

« Je crains le pire... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Mon amour de Vampire !

**Genre :** Vampire fic , Yaoi [HxH] , Romance , UA & OOC.

**Rating :** M [ Excusez moi mais J'ai une chose à dire... PAPA DEHORS ! t'es trop vieux pour ce genre de chose... ]

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je pense que ça veau mieux pour cet abruti de baka de teme de Sasuke ! Na ! ( et tant mieux pour les fesses d'Itachi... ) idem pour la marque Ibanez.

**Couple :** Surprise... Ou pas ?

**Note de l'auteur Désolé :( ... :**

Chère Lecteurs, Lectrice.

Je suis terriblement en retard, et terriblement désolé – Pas taper l'auteur ! Tapez plutôt l'opérateur ! - Et oui j'ai eu des problème avec mon opérateur, et par conséquent du retard. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant abandonné ma Fic. La preuve, voici la suite ! :D je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! [ Désolé, j'ai aussi des problème de logiciel et j'ai dus couper mon chapitre en 2, ça fait très mal au niveau du nombre de mots... ]

**Résumé :** Oh mon dieu ! Pas ça ! Il la fait oui ! La recette qui tue... Il a sorti cette marmite... Cette odeur épicé. Mon dieu non, pas ça !

**Chapitre 2 : Un diner... Presque parfait ! Parti 1 !**

« C'est prêt ! À Tableeee ! »

« Je crains le pire... »

« Hein ? »

Mon père rentre dans la salle à manger, avec une énorme marmite et son magnifique tablier à dentelle rose et son petit poussin. Sentant la bêtise et l'odeur épicé je faillis me jeter sur le plat comme un fou sur une bombe.

« Papa, me dis pas que c'est... »

« Et si ! Ma spécialité ! Le mieux lorsque nos convives on faim ! »

« Mais... »

« Je vous présente, mon curry providentiel ! »

Je déglutis, sous le regards perplexe des autres, heureusement, il reste encore des boîtes de ramens instantané dans le placard... Il souleva le couvercle, fier de son plat. Le plus drôle fut de voir la tête des autres se décomposer. Surtout celle de Sasuke. Toutes les tête sauf une...

« C'est... »

« Ça a l'air super bon ! »

Toute les tête se retournèrent vers Kiba. Dans un moment de pur solitude, et de regard plus que noir posé sur lui, il se tut. Je me suis retourné vers mon père avec un regard dont la signification voulait dire « Suis moi ou je te tue ! »

« Je peux te parler une minute, papa ? »

« Euh... »

« Veuillez nous excuser une petite minute ! »

J'attrape mon père par la manche jusqu'à la cuisine avec la marmite, qui avait aussi suivit sa folie créative.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi, tu veux assassiner nos inviter ? »

« Mais que dis tu ? Gaï et Lee l'adore mon curry ! »

« Oui, mais eux... On peut pas dire qu'ils soit l'exemple à prendre ! »

« Mais Kiba... »

« Laisse je vais faire à manger. »

« D'accord, mon choux, je te laisse faire. »

Je prix alors les choses en mains, laissant mon père regagner le salon plus ou moins vexé.

Minato rejoignit les invité. C'était la première foi que son fils l'empêchait de faire goûter son curry. D'habitude, il attendait la première cuillère pour intervenir. « Ou pour les beau yeux de cet Uchiha... » Le regard de celui-ci se retourna vers le patriarche, pensant que celui-ci l'appelait.

« Vous m'appeliez ? »

« Non non... »

Seulement après mur réflexion...

« Euh... Si si ! Je crois bien que Naruto a besoin de toi en cuisine ! »

« Vous en êtes sur ? »

« Euh... Un... Un problème de souris ! »

« Des souris ? »

« Euh, bah oui ! Ça doit être le temps ! Ha ha ha ! »

« … Si vous le dites... »

Il rit intérieurement, content de lui. Peut être allait-il pouvoir caser son fils-chéri-qu'il-adore-tant, avec un Merveilleux-étalon-honnête-droit-serviable-et-diablement-élégant. Un plan machiavélique était né dans son esprit. Mais seul, se n'était pas réalisable. Il lui fallait, en plus, l'accord d'Iruka, et l'avis de Shikamaru pour être sur que cela fonctionne.

Ce Minato est bien étrange. Je n'ai pas senti une once de malhonnêteté ou de mauvaise foi chez lui. Comme si son âme était... Pur ?

« Naruto, ton père a... Dit... Que... Tu... Gnié ? »

Très élégant de la part d'un Uchiha, se permit de penser l'autatrice entre deux fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? Tu n'étais pas avec les autres ? »

« Ton... Ton père m'a dit que tu... Avais des problème de Rats, ou de souris... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tablier ? »

« Ah... Bah comme tu l'as dis c'est un Tablier, mais... Il n'y pas de Rats ou de Souris ici. M'enfin si tu veux m'aider ses pas de refus tu sais.»

« Ton père... Est vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. »

« Je sais... C'est depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère... »

Depuis la mort de sa mère...

Il s'assombrit d'un coup. Je n'en tint pas compte, et me retourna pour attraper le sel situé dans le placard. Seulement la petite taille m'en empêcha et malgré tout mes efforts, le sel reste or de ma porté.

« Un coup de main peut-être ? »

Il est incroyablement rapide. Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce y a à peine un instant, et le voilà déjà derrière moi.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Il eu juste à se redresser un peu pour l'attraper. Son visage était si près du mien, si lèvre si proche de ma bouche. Nos regard se son croisé, une nouvelle foi. C'est comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche. Comprenant alors se qu'il se passait, mes joues se teintèrent de rose, mais lorsque nos lèvres se frôlèrent...

« Naruto ! Tu... Oh... Je dérange. »

Kiba, un jour, je te tuerai. Mais moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de vouloir l'embrasser ? C'est la première foi qu'un humain quelconque me fait un tel effet.

« Uchiha Iruka t'appelle depuis une heure. »

« C'est bon, j'y vais, chien mouillé... »

« Tss... »

Je rejoins le salon laissant Naruto et l'Inuzuka derrière moi.

Sasuke s'en va comme si de rien n'était, et pourtant je jurerai qu'il avait l'air en colère. Kiba se retourne vers moi une foi le vampire sortit.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu sur le coup, encore sous le choc de se qu'il venait de se passer.

« Allô la terre ? Ici Kiba ! »

« Ah ! Désolé ! tu disais ? »

« Ça crame derrière. »

« AH ! »

Je me précipite vers la poile contenant les... tranche de viande pour le donburi.

« Arg... »

Décidément, c'est bien mon jour aujourd'hui. Kiba se rapproche de moi.

« Bah t'inquiète pas c'est rattrapable ! Tu coupe le cramer ! »

Il me prends le couteau des mains et commence à découper les morceau de viande. C'est qu'il fait ça mieux que moi en plus ! Je me sent légèrement vexé.

« Et voilà ! »

On fini ensemble la préparation des plats, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange comportement de Kiba à mon égare, ou alors je me trompe...

Je peu être tellement aveugle parfois...

_A suivre..._


End file.
